Out With The Old
by boshrocks
Summary: Hermione is frustrated with life. Draco persuades her to do something about it. read adn review please.
1. The Fight

"What would you know?"

Hermione glared at Ron in a mixture of shock and exasperation and blind fury. "I know more than you ever will." She threatened. "Ron Weasley, I know everything."

"Not about this. You may be smarter than me when it comes to books and spells and school but you know nothing about life!"

"You wouldn't know about real life, if it came back and bit you on the ass!"

"And what would you know, huh? Hmm? You're part of a rich loving family where you were the only child and were spoilt rotten by your parents."

Hermione bit back tears. "That's what you assume. You don't know anything about me! I have nothing. I have to move every summer. I have to rent motel rooms and work at least three jobs for the whole holiday just to survive."

That stopped him. "But…you have a family."

"Not anymore. They abandoned me when I became a witch. Magic is both the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me." Hermione let the tears fall. "What you have at home, is paradise to me. I could have given up, maybe I should have done, but I am a stronger person than you'll ever know. You would have given up. You wouldn't have done anything about your life. But I have. I keep fighting."

The portrait hole closed with a clang and she looked away from Ron. "Get out." she whispered. He did so without word. "You too Harry." Harry took her hand and squeezed it as he passed her.

Pausing at the portrait hole he whispered to Draco. "Good luck. She's in a really bad mood."

"What've you done this time?" Draco rolled his eyes. He had to pick up the pieces of the distraught Head Girl regularly.

"No doubt she'll tell you, but I'll fill in the gaps tomorrow." Harry left the room.

"What's wrong Granger?" the headmaster had forced civility on the Head Boy and Girl but they responded in the same way Sirius and Snape had. In other words, both pairs hated it and barely contained their loathing for each other. Draco had managed to become quite friendly with Harry, and even moderately so with Ron, but Hermione was the one person he still couldn't stand. Maybe it was because they had to spend so much time together. But they still vented on each other when needed. But he would never consider her a friend.

"It's nothing." She sat down in her armchair and stared into the fire.

Draco sat on the sofa and pulled out a spellbook. Under his breath he counted to ten.

When he got to six however Hermione let out a frustrated roar. "Ron's such an idiot!"

"That's funny, I would have thought you'd get to eight this time." he replied setting the book down again. "What did he say this time?"

"I don't know how it started. One minute I was helping them with some transfiguration homework and then we get into a row about life."

"So, why were you arguing about life?"

"He said that there would never be a need for that spell in real life and then I think I said something about that's what he thinks."

Despite himself Draco chuckled. "Oh dear. Nothing good ever comes from that phrase."

"And then I had to tell him about my real life, for some absurd reason. Why did I do that?" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"You hadn't told them about your summers?"

"My life has to revolve around them, remember. I have to show sympathy for Harry because I can't burden them with my misfortunes. It has to be all about him. God I hate my life. For once I'd like to not be the quiet bookworm who sits in the library quietly and walks two steps behind the boy who bloody lived."

"Oh! She's a bitter girl."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Fair point."

"When Harry's in a rant about how little he has, I can't turn around and say I have even less."

"I would have."

"But we are very different people, Malfoy."

"Not really."

"What was that?"

Draco blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Well if you really hate your life so much then why don't you change? Tomorrow's a Hogsmede visit. Go, and get yourself a new look, and a new you."

"Makeover's cost money, money I don't have."

"Not in the wizarding world." He smirked and got up. Hermione watched him walk into their shared bathroom with a confused look on her face. An idea was forming.

There was someone she needed to see.

Hermione left the common room and started walking the dark corridors searching for a ghost. Finally she saw Nearly Headless Nick floating out of a tapestry a little ahead of her.

"Nick! I need to speak to you." she called.

Nick glided to a stop and she ran to catch up with him. "What can I do for you Hermione?"

"Have you seen the Grey Lady?"

"Indeed. She is having a row with the Bloody Baron in the Great Hall."

"Oh dear. Another lover's spat?"

"I wouldn't go that far. They have not been lovers for over a thousand years. They have unresolved issues."

"So she keeps telling me."

"Why would she speak to you about these things? She's usually very private." Nick looked puzzled.

"She hasn't told you? She's my…how many greats is it again?… aunt. I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I knew there was something behind your brains." Nick chuckled. "Well good luck, my girl." He drifted off through the opposite wall.

Hermione turned around and dashed to a painting of a gothic house in a thunderstorm which was at one end of this corridor. Checking that the coast was clear she stuck her hand into the painting and stroked one of the gargoyles heads. It purred. The painting moved forwards on hinges and revealed an old fashioned elevator with ropes to manoeuvre it. Hermione got in and wound herself down to the ground floor.

"The Weasley twins never found this secret passage." She said to herself as she got out.

"If you weren't dead already that knife would be sticking out of your neck!" she heard a ghostly woman shout.

A moment later the Grey Lady swept out of the wall beside the doors to the hall. Hermione stepped out from the shadows. "Bad day?"

"Oh, hello Hermione. That fool wants me to marry him."

"Do ghosts even have weddings, Auntie Helena?"

"Only on very rare occasions. Was there something you wished to talk about?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do." Hermione sat on the staircase and Helena Ravenclaw floated nearby looking at her in concern. "I don't like my life. I don't even like my friends anymore. I want a new start, but I haven't got the means for it. What should I do?"

"Let's go to the library. There's something you need to see. On the way you can tell me what's brought all this on." Helena smiled down on her and Hermione returned it.


	2. Plans

In the library Helena led Hermione to a far corner where there was a beautiful painting of the four founders. Hermione noted that Rowena glared a little at Helena as she approached.

"I've been meaning to give you this for years. Pretty much since you came to the school. You know, you're the first one in the family to come to Hogwarts since mother founded it. The magic was there but it never really surfaced. My sister wasn't very clever; she got Godric's heart and brains. Not literally obviously." Helena said smiling up at the founders.

"What?"

"Oh yes. You are the descendant of two founders, and no one looks more like her than you do. But you have Godric's eyes. Now, before they split, the founders set aside their most prized possessions. Not the locket, diadem or the cup, because Voldemort got them, and the sword belongs to the headmaster of the school. But other things. Spells, charms, things like that. Show her." she ordered the painting.

The founders shrugged and swung forwards revealing a hole in the wall containing a faded metal trunk in the four house colours.

"When they died they left instructions for their things to be put together here. You should have them. Take the trunk to your room and examine the contents. You might find something very interesting." Helena smiled at Hermione.

Hermione levitated the heavy trunk to her bedroom and spent the evening poring though the contents. She found the wands of the founders, and their amulets, and well preserved spell books, and a lot of magical objects like rings and mirrors, and rolls of parchment covered in faded writing. She read through the books and tried out a few of the charms. The potion formulas she set aside for what she was planning the following day.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of Draco singing rather badly in the shower, like he usually did. Sniggering, she forced herself to get out of bed. She had a lot to do.

Her first stop was breakfast where she stopped Professor Snape and asked for an appointment later for potions related work.

"So what are we making then?" he smiled gently and then covered it up with his serious look.

"A few potions I found that were invented by the founders. We need these ingredients."

"Can I see the formula? It would help if I could have a look at it."

She handed over a few of the old pieces of parchment. "We might need to update some of the ingredients." She said.

"I take it you are going to Hogsmeade? When you return come to my office and we can begin work." He turned away and Hermione could swear she heard him chuckle slightly.

Then she went to the library and searched out several books on changing physical appearance. While she was searching a shadow was cast across the page of the book she was examining. Looking up she saw the smirking face of Sirius, or Professor Black as she was supposed to call him.

"What do you want?" she asked with only a little hostility.

"An explanation. Why is Hermione Granger of all people looking at books on how to change the way she looks?"

"I'm going for a new look."

"But you don't care about that stuff."

"Maybe it's time I did."

"Just make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. I'd hate for you to regret your decision."

"What have I got to lose? No one looks at me anyway, and if they do, I'm in Harry's shadow. But you know what? It's cold in that shadow."

"Is that really what you think? You don't need to change. There's nothing wrong with the way you look. You're beautiful."

"It's nice of you to say so, but for once I'd like someone else to say it too. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of staying in the shadow. I need sunlight, I need attention. I need to feel like I belong."

"You do belong."

"Where? In a different motel room every summer?"

"No. Tell you what. This summer, you're coming to live with me. Or you could spend the summer with me. We'll go abroad and see places; and then you can come back here and teach. I hear Flitwick is retiring at the end of this year. Maybe we can get you that job."

"Teach charms?" Hermione was distracted for a moment at having a solid job at the only place she had felt truly at home.

"I'll put in a good word for you. Not that you'll need it."

"This makeover isn't going to be permanent. If it doesn't work I'll just move on."

"Just make sure you think it through."

He smirked and sidled off to another section.

When she had the books she wanted she went back to her room and decided on what she would need.

In Hogsmeade she purchased some basic items of makeup and then some figure flattering clothes and shoes with heels. She also bought several hair potions to decrease frizz and change length and colour.

She spent the rest of the day in Snape's office making potions with him. They had sessions like this quite frequently. She had found that in private Snape was actually a nice bloke.

"Who knew about it?"

Snape chuckled. "She did."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday. You know, every time I look at Potter I see her eyes staring out at me."

"Must be hard." Hermione said softly, tipping some powdered scarab beetles into the big cauldron.

"It is." He whispered.

"Is that why you hate Harry so much?"

"Well, there is that, and the fact that he's the spitting image of his father doesn't help matters."

Hermione laughed along with him. "Sirius is always saying that Harry reminds him of James. But Lupin says that he's more like Lily."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure about that." they worked on in silence for a moment. "Now that needs to simmer for a bit. We should start bottling this one." They moved to another cauldron which was simmering and giving off delicate red steam. "How are things with Draco?"

"He gets on my nerves. But something's changed between us. It's like he thinks I'm a friend."

"This from a Malfoy?"

"I know. Weird huh?"

"Very. So how goes the crush?"

"Terribly. I don't know whether I should tell him."

"Wait 'til the makeover's done. Then maybe you won't have to." Snape smiled at her as he dipped a vial into the potion as Hermione ladled it into a bigger bottle.

"I'm not sure if I want him to know. At least not yet."

"What happened to Gryffindor courage? Your ancestor wouldn't like you to be cowardly."

"That's what this potion's for. I can give myself more confidence."

Snape chuckled and picked up the parchment. "They really knew a thing or two didn't they?"

"They were brilliant. Before egos got in the way."

"Ah, I believe you are referring to Slytherin's flight. Are you not?"

"That I am. I would have had a thing or two to say to him if I was alive then."

Snape laughed at the anger in her eyes. "I believe that was the reaction Gryffindor had. Apparently he searched for him for years. Eventually he found him in Ireland."

"I can't imagine Godric was pleased."

"Oh he wasn't. They duelled, both magically and manually. The battle went on for days. In the end Slytherin surrendered and they returned to Hogwarts."

"They didn't put that in Hogwarts a History."

"That's because the author didn't know how it ended. Not many people do. Ravenclaw documented it all but the manuscript was lost to time. Maybe it's in that trunk."

"If it is, I haven't found it yet. But I haven't sifted through to the bottom yet."

"So when are you doing this makeover then?"

"Tomorrow. You're not going to start berating me for being rash are you?"

"Meeting some opposition, then?"

"Sirius. Why does he have to choose the worst times to get a conscience?"

Snape chuckled. "Don't even get me started on him."


	3. The New Look

A heavily laden Hermione fell into the head's common room very late that night. Draco glanced up casually from his place by the fire.

"Where have you been?" he sneered.

"In the dungeons with Snape." She smirked as she scooped up a bottle that had slipped from her grasp.

"That sounds very naughty."

"Ew. He's a teacher."

"Then why are you back so late?"

"We were working on some potions."

"A likely story."

"Draco, do you really think I would do things like that? After all, I'm a pure innocent little girl."

Draco hid his surprise at her use of his first name. "Oh please, you're not innocent. I've seen the books you read."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean. Those dirty French novels you think I don't know about."

Hermione's eyes widened guiltily but she concealed it as best she could. "I don't read that kind of smut."

"Then what's this?" smirking that famous smirk Draco took a little paperback book from the table beside him and showed it to her. It's title was 'The Tales of Master Bates and Lady Clea Vage.'

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Where did you find that?"

"You know, if you really don't want me to find them then don't fall asleep with them in the common room. It's just good sense."

"Give me that, right now." Hermione said in a dangerously low voice.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know more hexes than you do. And that includes dark magic."

"You know dark arts?" Draco looked a little impressed.

"More than one variety." Hermione winked and then sashayed to her room. At the doorway she paused. "Leave the book."

"Wait a second. What potions are these?" in a few seconds Draco was by her side.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." she tried to get past him to her room but he blocked her path and wouldn't let her pass.

"You never know. What's this?" Draco took one of the bottles from her. "Personality Composition and Adjustment? What are you doing with that? And what's this?" he took another bottle. "Changing Faces? And this one? Metamorphosis? Are you doing a makeover?"

"Yes. Actually. I am. Tomorrow I shall need the bathroom for the whole day. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Why are you changing your looks?"

"You said it yourself. I don't like my life; so I'm doing something about it." she grabbed the potions back from Draco and pushed past him to go into her room.

Draco stared at the closed door in surprise. Hermione had already taken on a transformation in the past day and what she was doing could have unforeseen repercussions.

But a part of him was interested in what she looked like after the makeover.

The next day he sat in the common room working on an essay and trying to ignore the small cries of pain coming from the bathroom. Harry and Ron dropped in before lunch, undoubtedly to patch up the fight with Hermione. They also were surprised at what was going on. Draco filled them in on the details.

"Hermione?" Draco called through the door. "We're going to have lunch. Want us to bring you something back?"

"That would be great. Thanks. I need sustenance." Hermione called back. There was a pause. "Actually, never mind!"

"Everything alright, Mione?" Harry called to her.

"I'll meet you there."

The boys shrugged and left the room. The Great Hall was full of people and the three decided to sit together on the Gryffindor table. About halfway through the doors opened and a girl sashayed her way into the hall.

She was tall and slender, with long cascading loose ringlets of dark brown hair with some gentle red highlights. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a dark brown shade and she wore sexy smokey makeup. Her red top was quite low cut and hung loosely off the shoulder, and left a little gap between it and her low cut jeans. She was wearing red stiletto heels and she had perfect posture. She was exuding confidence and attitude. As she walked slowly down towards Draco, Harry and Ron she cast a cursory glance sideways at the other people all of whom were staring at her, all conversations stopped. She was an epitome of elegance and beauty with a don't-mess-with-me attitude and a silky smirk playing around dramatic dark glossed lips.

Harry, Ron and Draco were staring at her with mouths hanging open. She stopped beside them. "Hi, boys." She purred.

"Do we know you?"

"Intimately. Perhaps this will jog your memory." Casually she dropped something onto the table. It was a Head Girl's badge.

The mouths dropped again. "Hermione!" they shouted together.

"Hermione Granger is dead. I'm Hermione Ravenclaw."


End file.
